


Don't Be Suspicious

by RoseBud1218



Series: Spontaneous Affection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Starboyblue Oc, Tik Tok Hogwarts
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Tension, Studying, Tension in general, We've disowned cannon and are rewrting how Hogwarts works to fit my fanfiction needs, fake rivalry, in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Dolan and Harrison are assigned to work on a project together.
Relationships: Harrison "Star" Pendrake/Dolan Magee
Series: Spontaneous Affection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717702





	Don't Be Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in that weird gray area of their relationship in the beginning of their story.

Dolan and Harrison sitting next to each other in class went as well as you think. Harrison knocking over Dolan’s ink, Dolan hoarding the books or notes, Harrison making sure Dolan couldn’t pay attention, and Dolan distracting Harrison in his own Dolan exclusive ways. 

It also didn’t help that they were keeping their, whatever what was blossoming between them, a secret. 

Harrison was copying some of Dolan’s notes when he heard the teacher say, “...And your partners are going to be the person you're sitting next to,” Harrison and Dolan’s head’s shot up at the teacher. “And no complaining,” The teacher pointed to them, “from anyone,” Dolan and Harrison looked at each other, curious about how they were going to do this, "Class dismissed.” 

“Wanna go to my room?” Harrison asked as he grabbed his books. 

“What?” Dolan asked as he stood up. 

“We could get the project done faster,” Harrison said walking out of the class room with him. Harrison rolled his eyes as he saw that Dolan wasn't convinced yet, “plus me and the boys might have a system for when we want some alone time," Harrison tacked on. Dolan looked at him with a face of disgust, but he could see Dolan’s eyes gleam as his innuendo. 

“Only to get the project done.” Dolan said leaning away, still not used to their whole dynamic yet. 

They walked back sending looks of discus, with no hear behind them, at each other to keep up their rivalry. 

When they arrived Harrison said, “Lions Tail.” and the door swung open. Harrison bowed and said, “My lord,” Dolan rolled his eyes, “I see you’ve finally learned,” Harrison gawked at him as he walked in the common room. “You wish.” Harrison and Dolan got themselves situated at a table; Harrison set his stuff down on the same side as Dolan. Dolan looked over at Harrison confused. 

“Why are you sitting over here?” He asked moving his stuff over so Harrison could lay his stuff out. 

“I thought,” Harrison’s ears got pink, “I thought we could,” Harrison scratched the back of his neck. 

“Could what?” Dolan asked concerned. 

“We could kind of be a couple,” Harrison glanced at Dolan, “forget it, stupid idea,” Harrison said grabbing his stuff, moving it over to the other side of the table. 

“No!” Dolan said panicked grabbing Harrison’s wrist. Harrison froze, Dolan retracted his hand as he realized what he did, “No,” Dolan said softer this time, “we can do that,” Harrison gleamed, “We can be a little coupley,” Dolan specified. “We still need to get our project done though,” Dolan said sitting down. 

“Of course!” Harrison said sitting down as well, “Now what I was thinking is that,” Dolan looked over and saw Harrison rambling about ideas for the project. He watched how Harrison was talking with his hands, and how they were flying all over the place. Dolan got an idea. 

“And then if we-what are you doing Dolan?” Harrison said as Dolan grabbed one of his hands. 

“Being all coupley?” Dolan questioned uncertain squeezing Harrison’s hand. Harrison smiled and squeezed back. “As I was saying, if we colour this part here...”


End file.
